why me
by i-heart-sisters-grimm-forever
Summary: this is a story of Sabrina's life in her magic town WARNING PUCKBRINA P.S. this is my first story so plz keep the hate to a minimum I suck at this so just read ok DISCLAMER MB did not respond to blackmail so i dont own SG


Sabrina sat on the sofa she was reading a book. WAS reading before a certain fairy boy her age (11) ran in and dumped a bucket of glop on her head then put a worm in her hair and finished off with a string of sausages round her neck? Then the prank truly began as he called the big dog Elvis. The 200 pond Great Dane now most dogs can't eat sausages but he was so bad that the last time this happened they almost had to move! To say the least that was a stinky week.

The next few weeks were uneventful. they were her normal she was pranked stopped violence between her father and puck and helped track down her missing baby brother.

Then there was a knock at the door. Thou it was 10 AM she pretended to be asleep so as not to risk it being Baba Yaga. The old witch was not mean but she gave her the creeps. Her mom told her not to be rude and that she was the best defense they had agents the scarlet hand.

Hi is Sabrina here?

Why yes she is SABRINA YOU HAVE A VISITER.

Great she muttered she was not exactly an introvert but most people 1 hated her family 2 were mean or 3 both. Here great-great-great-great-great grandfather had mead a barer that stopped ever after's from leaving. She waked to the door looked at how was there and slammed it in her face.

Sabrina! Why on earth would you do that!

Granny. She said, she is in the scarlet hand…

I don't care open that door and say you are sorry that was immensely rude and insensitive.

Fine. She opened the door.

what do you want before I kick you to the next country.

Well um I, I need a place to live. Bella said softly.

And why do you think you will be welcome here?

I left the scarlet hand I'm only 11 like you I don't have a house to stay in I HATE the scarlet hand I can tell you all the secrets I know.

Oh dear you can stay here as long as you need. Her grandma cut in which was good in all but Sabrina's opinion.

Oh thankyou ill make it up to you somehow.

At this Sabrina rolled her eyes. This kid was so over dramatic. Now this girl had tried to kill them but she was not being controlled like red no she was evil. How can granny invite this girl in to the house? it made no sense. Poor puck waked past a very made Sabrina and could not help but make a comment.

Something wrong stink-pot. Now she was all for a verbal fight on most days put today she lashed out at him.

So what do you care then stomped of to her room. Leaving a vary confused puck in the hall. He then waked to his room.

A few hours' later granny knocked on his door. He opened it then slammed it in Bella's face. Was that just Bella THE Bella as in Bella how tried to kill them? In their house? With their grandma?

This he thought this might be why Sabrina snapped at me. He pecked thru his door. The hall was empty. He waked down to Sabrina's room. As he opened the door he was shocked it looked like a tornado hit it.

Wow he muttered what happened Sabrina?

I'm trying to find the stupid wind kazoo to blow that stupid girl from this stupid house in this stupid town full of stupid people!

Ok you need to calm down.

No there is a murder down there I will not calm down this is important!

Puck whispered to Daphne. You have it don't you? In response the little girl held up a small bag with the words _north wind_ on it.

I will handle your sis you keep that handy, Sabrina not wrong to be looking for it. Come on stink-pot. He graved Sabrina arms and flue her to the ruff.

Hay I need to find us weapons we can't be near her unarmed.

Well the adults will find them. he said practically and…

And?

And well I wanted so show you this this um view hard to take your eyes of it right?

Puck why are we rely here?

I will tell you in a sec k?

He few of leaving her on the ruff.

He came back and said, we are hiding from your dad or I am and I can't go down so you can't either.

 **Puck**!

Why yes you need something? I'm shore…

PUCK I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO NOT LET ME DOWN THIS INSTENT!

Daphne heard the yelling and came out. What is it now are still mad that he put glue on your pants or is this bout him putting jello in your shampoo?

Puck you WHAT now.

Great work marshmallow now I need to fly of by!

PUCK! Sabrina yelled till she was horse.

Uncle jack came out, hay brina why so loud we can all here you, you know.

PUCK glue me to the ruff and now I am stuck and I can't strangle him!

It was funny Daphne said but was soon silenced by her sisters glair. It was serval bottles of nail polish remover later that she was finally unstuck it was more time for the family (not including Sabrina) fond puck and forced him home. Not much of note happened in the weeks to come.

Sabrina sat on her bed. It was Christmas morning and she wanted to saver the silence before the chaos began. She finally woke Daphne, the chaos was afoot.

She got a lot of presents a bike, laptop, and iPhone. But she was surprised when puck THRU a gifts in her directing. It was a neckless with a small heart on it. She put it on. At first just to seem nice but as the days excitement built she forgot that it was there. At the end of the day she collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
